Jeep Jockeys
by suzie2b
Summary: A smug motorcyclist causes problems.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Jeep Jockeys**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Hitch and Tully were in the motor pool restocking and preparing their jeeps for the next day's escort duty. As one of Sergeant Peters' men put gas in the jeeps and filled the jerry cans, two military motorcyclists pulled in on their Harley-Davidson WLAs.**

 **Hitch and Tully watched the riders park the bikes and get off. Hitch asked, "Have you ever ridden a motorcycle, Tully?"**

" **Had a friend that got one. I learned to ride his, but didn't really take an interest in it."**

" **Did he like riding?"**

 **Tully replied, "Yeah. Well, he did at first. He said it was easier and cheaper than a car to take care of."**

 **Hitch looked at his friend and fellow private. "What happened?"**

" **The first time he got caught out in a rainstorm he lost control in a corner and slid right into a tree. Broke both legs, some ribs, and had a concussion."**

" **Ouch."**

" **Yep. As soon as the tow company dropped the pieces at his parents' house, he asked his dad to sell it for scrap. He never spoke of it again."**

 **With the jeeps and jerry cans full, Hitch and Tully parked them in their usual spots. Tully got out and said, "Well, we're about as ready as we're going to be. Think I'll head home."**

 **Hitch nodded. "Okay, see you in the morning."**

 **###############################**

 **The next morning, Troy and Moffitt arrived at the jeeps to find Hitch alone. Troy said, "No Tully?"**

 **Hitch replied, "He's here. He's just walking Charley over to Carl's truck."**

 **Suddenly there was a loud commotion and the three of them ran towards the gathering crowd. When Troy pushed through the men, followed by Moffitt and Hitch, he saw Carl holding Tully back as Sergeant Peters held onto one of the motorcycle riders.**

 **Troy demanded, "What's going on here?"**

 **Tully pulled out of Carl's hold. "He grabbed Charley!" He turned to look for her and saw her standing by the truck rubbing her arm with Hitch at her side. Tully reached out and gently drew her into his side. "You all right?"**

 **Charley nodded. "Twisted my arm a little, but I'm okay."**

 **Wanting to get a real answer, Troy asked, "Okay, Charley, what happened?"**

 **Charley looked at him. "Tully and I were just getting to Carl's truck. We were walking past him…" She nodded towards the man Sergeant Peters had just released. "He grabbed me by the arm and asked if I'd ever had something like that…," Charley pointed to the motorcycles, "between my legs. That's when Tully jumped him."**

 **Troy looked his private over. "You all right?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Carl and Sergeant Peters pulled us apart before either of us could land a blow."**

 **The second motorcyclist walked briskly over and said to his partner in a British accent, "What have you done this time, Taner?"**

" **Just wanted to show the lady a good time, sergeant."**

 **With an exasperated sigh the sergeant went to Troy and said, "Very sorry for the dust up, chaps. Private Wright sometimes forgets his manners."**

 **Troy eyed the Brit. "And you are?"**

 **He stuck his hand out. "Sergeant Landon Johnson. We're going with this convoy to Bosra Station with a delivery of motorcycles. We're going to be heading security there."**

 **Troy gave the hand a shake. "Sergeant Sam Troy." He glanced at Moffitt, who had stepped up beside him. "This is Sergeant Jack Moffitt. My second in command."**

 **Moffitt shook Johnson's hand. "It's soldiers like him that give the whole of the British army a bad name."**

 **Before Johnson could respond, Troy said, "I'm in charge of getting this convoy to Bosra Station in one piece. I suggest you keep your private under control."**

" **I'll do my best, sergeant."**

 **Sergeant Davis walked up. "Everything under control?"**

 **Troy nodded. "We're set to go."**

" **All right. Let's mount up and get going then."**

 **###############################**

 **That evening, after dinner and clean up, Carl went to help another driver who was having engine trouble. Tully was on sentry duty, so Charley was sitting cross-legged one blanket by the fire with another around her shoulders, a book in one hand and a flashlight in the other.**

 **A pair of shiny black, knee-high boots came to a halt next to her and a British accented voice said, "Excuse me, miss. Can I have a word with you?" Charley looked up to see the private who had accosted her that morning. She gave a short nod and he knelt down. "I'm Private Taner Wright. My sergeant seems to think I owe you an apology. I didn't mean to get out of line this morning. I didn't realize you were with that jeep jockey."**

 **Charley frowned. "That 'jeep jockey' happens to be my husband. And your first clue should have been the fact that we were holding hands."**

" **Your husband huh? I would think a girl like you would have better taste."**

" **A girl like me?"**

" **Pretty face, nice figure. If this morning is any indication, you're quite strong in body and mind. I would think you'd go for a man who's more refined." He indicated himself with a wave of his hand. "Someone who knows how to treat a lady right. Not a Neanderthal like him."**

 **Charley smiled sweetly, though her eyes were deadly. "Private Wright, I believe you've apologized for this morning's incident. I will consider accepting it if you walk away now."**

 **Carl's voice came out of the darkness. "Everything okay, Charley?"**

 **Wright stood and turned to see Carl's shadowy figure. He wasn't by any means small in stature, but Carl was taller and broader. Wright stared at him and said, "Who's this then? Your bodyguard?"**

 **Carl stepped into the firelight so the other private could see his face. "She's ridin' with me this trip. That makes her my responsibly when Tully isn't around. So, yeah, you could say I'm her bodyguard."**

 **Before Wright could say anything, Charley said, "Everything's fine, Carl. Private Wright was just apologizing for his actions this morning. He's leaving now."**

 **Carl's frown deepened. "I heard about what you did. You best stay away from Charley from now on."**

 **Private Wright turned to look down at Charley. "I'll take my leave now, ma'am. Perhaps you will allow me the pleasure of taking you for a ride on my bike tomorrow."**

 **Charley said, "No, thank you."**

 **With a slight bow Wright walked away. After he disappeared between trucks, Carl said, "I was helpin' Ben fix an oil leak, but I can stick around if you want."**

 **Charley smiled. "Thanks, Carl, but I don't think Private Wright will bother me anymore."**

" **Is Tully going to come by after his shift?"**

" **Yeah, Sergeant Troy gave him permission to stay with me tonight."**

 **Carl nodded. "Good." He went and retrieved two cans of oil from behind the truck's seat. "I'll only be two trucks down. Yell if you need me."**

 **Later on Carl returned to his truck to get his rifle so he could take his shift as sentry. He found Charley had fallen asleep next to the now dead fire. Carl couldn't help but smile as he went and picked her up.**

 **Carl was carefully sliding her into the cab when Tully showed up. With a slightly concerned look, he asked, "Is everything all right?"**

 **Carl nodded and whispered, "She fell asleep by the fire while she was reading again."**

 **Tully smiled as Charley curled up under the blanket and sighed in her sleep.**

 **The two men went back to pick up the book, flashlight, and second blanket and Carl said quietly, "That motorcycle guy, Private Wright, came by earlier."**

 **Tully shook the sand off the blanket and draped it over his shoulder. "Oh? What'd he want?"**

" **Charley said he was apologizing for what he did back at base. She was smiling, but I know that look. She wasn't too happy. He wants to take her for a ride on his motorcycle. Charley said no. I warned Wright to stay away from her."**

" **Thanks, Carl, for being here for her. I'll talk to her about it in the morning before we head out."**

 **Carl nodded. "Okay, Tully. I'm going on guard duty now so I'll see ya later."**

 **###############################**

 **Tully woke up just as the sun started peeking over the horizon. He smiled as he held his still sleeping wife and brushed the hair off her face. Tully kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "Hey, sweetheart. Time to wake up."**

 **Charley tried to snuggle closer and mumbled, "Not yet."**

" **Sorry, but Troy's expecting me at the jeeps soon." Charley yawned as she sat up on the seat. Tully reached down and picked up the two K-ration boxes he'd brought off the floor. He pushed himself up against the door and opened one of them. He started to open the can as he said, "Carl told me you had visitor last night."**

 **Charley took a drink from a canteen and nodded. "Private Wright stopped by to apologize for grabbing me."**

 **Tully handed her an opened can of ham and eggs and the wooden spoon. "Was that all?"**

 **Charley frowned and said, "He's really not a very nice person. He called you a 'jeep jockey' and a 'Neanderthal.' Even after Carl told him to leave me alone he still told me he wants to take me for a ride on his bike today."**

 **Tully opened the second can and began eating. "I'd like it if you'd stay away from both Wright and his sergeant."**

" **Don't worry. I have no desire to be around them."**

 **Tully grinned. "The jeep jockey comment I can understand, but calling me a Neanderthal…"**

 **Charley giggled softly. "You know, you do have a certain look around the eyes." His eyebrows shot up as he looked at her. "But I wouldn't have you any other way."**

 **As they finished their breakfast, Moffitt drove up in the jeep. He smiled up at the couple in the truck and said, "Good morning, Charley."**

 **She smiled. "Good morning, Jack. Sleep well?"**

" **No better or worse than any other night in the desert." Moffitt looked at Tully as he started to move into the back of the jeep. "Troy wants us to take a look around before we head out."**

 **Tully quickly put the cereal bar and chewing gum in his jacket pocket. Charley gave him the gum and fruit bar from her box and said, "I'll take care of the rest. You better get going."**

 **Tully leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "We should be at Bosra Station by early afternoon. I'll see you later. Love you."**

" **Love you too. Be careful out there."**

 **With a nod Tully slid out of the truck into the driver's seat of the jeep. Moffitt gave her a wave as they drove off.**

 **###############################**

 **Four and a half hours after starting out the convoy had come to a halt. The truck that had an oil leak the day before was having problems again. As he got out of the truck, Carl said, "I wonder what's goin' on with Ben's truck now. I know we got that oil leak taken care of."**

 **After Carl had walked away, Charley decided to get out and stretch her legs. She walked around to the other side of the truck where it was shady and stared out at the desert. Sergeant Johnson and Private Wright started racing their motorcycles around the convoy as if they didn't have a care in the world.**

 **A jeep pulled up. Tully grinned and said, "Hi, beautiful."**

 **Charley turned and smiled. "Hi guys. I heard on the radio the same truck that had the oil leak yesterday has another problem."**

" **Yep. Sounds like the transmission this time. Hitch is looking at it."**

 **The motorcycles raced by again, the riders hootin' and hollerin'. Moffitt said, "What are those two idiots doing? This is no place for games."**

 **Tully shook his head. "If one of 'em goes down he's going to break something."**

 **Private Wright spied them. He suddenly turned sharply and slid to a stop in front of Charley. "How about that ride?"**

 **Charley backed up a few paces until she bumped into the jeep. "I told you before that I'm not interested."**

" **You haven't lived until you've had one of these babies between your legs."**

 **Tully glared at him. "She said she wasn't interested."**

 **Wright sneered. "Jeep jockey. You have not one clue about motorcycles. You think you're safer behind the wheel of that hunk of metal."**

" **At least my partner can protect me in a firefight while I drive."**

" **Are you saying my sergeant doesn't have my back?"**

 **Tully started to say something, but Moffitt put a hand on his shoulder as Sergeant Johnson pulled up. "Taner, you've been told to stay away from her."**

" **Just stopped by to say 'hi' to the pretty lady, sergeant. No harm in that is there?"**

 **Johnson rolled his eyes. "We'd better get back in line. Looks like we'll be on our way soon."**

 **Charley gasped as she pointed, "Guys, we've got company!"**

 **All four men looked out to where she was pointing and saw a German patrol coming their way at a rapid rate of speed.**

 **A second later the alarm was given. Moffitt climbed into the back of the jeep as Tully pushed the starter and said to Charley, "Get some cover and stay down!"**

 **Then they were off with Hitch and Troy not far behind. As Charley turned to hurry around the truck, she heard Private Wright say, "Okay, let's go give them a hand."**

 **Charley stopped and said, "You don't even have any weapons! And if you did you wouldn't be able to use them!"**

 **Private Wright grinned. "We don't need weapons with these under us. We'll be able to…"**

 **Sergeant Johnson shook his head. "She's right, Taner. We'll only get in their way."**

" **Sergeant, I intend to prove something to those jeep jockeys. Are you coming or not."**

 **As Wright gunned his engine and took off, Johnson yelled, "You're being stupid!" Then he was gone too.**

 **As the two motorcyclists took off to join the fray, Charley looked after them and said, "They're crazy." Then she took cover on the other side of the truck as Carl ran up to get his rifle.**

 **Charley watched as the motorcycles made circles around the German vehicles while Hitch and Tully drove between the halftracks with Troy and Moffitt using their 50 calibers.**

 **After several minutes, one of the motorcycles broke away from the fight. He was heading back to the convoy with a halftrack on his tail and its machine gun blazing. Just as the bike and halftrack got into range of the convoy's rifles, the rider was hit in the back and went down. The halftrack turned and began to return fire as the soldiers of the convoy opened fire.**

 **As the halftrack sped down the line of trucks, shooting holes in both men and trucks, Charley broke from cover and ran out to the fallen motorcyclist with Carl yelling, "No, Charley! Come back!"**

 **Charley made it out there and checked for a pulse. It was Private Wright and he was only barely alive, but trapped under the heavy bike. She grabbed Wright's arms and started pulling as the halftrack turned to come back.**

 **Carl yelled, "Charley! Look out!"**

 **German machine gun fire hit the sand around her and she threw herself down as a jeep started its run on the halftrack. Carl ran out to Charley, pulled Wright out from under the motorcycle, put him over his shoulder, and grabbed Charley by the hand. "Let's get outta here!"**

 **With a grenade Moffitt took care of the lone halftrack. What was left of the German patrol was running the other way and Sergeant Johnson sped back to the convoy while Troy had Hitch go to the front to find Sergeant Davis.**

 **After making sure that the German's in the halftrack had been dispatched, Tully's jeep came to a sliding stop next to Carl's truck. He jumped out and ran to Charley. She was standing with Carl next to Wright as Johnson knelt beside him.**

 **Tully took her by the shoulders and turned her around to look at him. He quickly looked for injury, but saw nothing. "What were you thinking? You could've been killed!"**

 **Charley looked up at him with tears in her eyes and simply put her arms around him. She pressed her cheek against his bare chest as Tully wrapped his arms around her. He could just hear Charley's voice as she said, "I had to try."**

 **Moffitt had knelt down next to Sergeant Johnson to see if anything could be done to help Wright. The private had been hit multiple times and, unfortunately, he didn't survive.**

 **Johnson said quietly, "Taner always thought of himself as invincible. I tried to drill into him that we're trained for security and not equipped for battle. He felt that his bike could outrun anything. I'll never forget the look on his face when that first bullet hit him and I signaled for him to get out of the fight while I tried to distract the Germans. I didn't see that a second halftrack had followed him until it was too late."**

 **Moffitt said, "This isn't your fault, sergeant."**

 **Johnson looked at the other sergeant. "Do you think his family will believe that when they're told about his death? They'll blame me all right. Who else can they blame?"**

" **The war."**

 **###############################**

 **When the convoy reached Bosra Station later that afternoon, the wounded and dead were taken to the hospital.**

 **Troy and Moffitt went with Charley to headquarters. After making her delivery to the captain, she left the two sergeants there to go back to the motor pool to meet Tully. He and Hitch were checking over the jeeps, making lists of what they needed to restock while the vehicles were being serviced.**

 **Charley leaned against the jeep and sighed. Tully looked up from his clipboard and asked, "Everything okay, sweetheart?"**

 **Charley nodded. "Just thinking that maybe I should've taken that ride with Private Wright."**

" **Why would you be thinking that?"**

" **I think it would've made him happy. What would it have hurt?"**

 **Tully set the clipboard aside and brought her into a hug. "Look, if you had given in to him on that, he would've pushed for more. That would've made both of us very unhappy. Besides, riding around the desert on one of those bikes is dangerous."**

 **Charley smiled slightly. "Everything is dangerous out here. Even my favorite jeep jockey."**

 **Tully kissed her and smiled. "Danger's my middle name."**


End file.
